


If There Was a Man

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation (Mo Dao Zu Shi)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Novel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não, eles não haviam tido nenhum tipo de envolvimento afetivo. Quer dizer, viviam brigando, Wen WuXian era indisciplinado, irritante, inquieto e infringia as regras do Recanto da Nuvem o tempo inteiro mas ele... MxM, BL





	If There Was a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

A frieza sempre fora uma característica marcante de Lan WangJin e isso apenas ficara pior depois... 

Depois que Wen WuXian fora morto e que sua alma jamais fora resgatada.

Não, eles não haviam tido nenhum tipo de envolvimento afetivo. Quer dizer, viviam brigando, Wen WuXian era indisciplinado, irritante, inquieto e infringia as regras do Recanto da Nuvem o tempo inteiro mas ele...

Wen WuXian tinha uma vivacidade e uma luz que encantavam o mais profundo do ser de Lan WangJin, um homem perfeito, como eram quase todos os homens da seita GusuLan. Era sabido por todos os demais clãs e seitas que os homens da seita de Lan WangJin eram absurdamente bonitos, bem treinados e educados. 

If there was a man I could dream of,  
I'd dream about a dream come true.  
If there was a man I could ever love,  
I'd wait a million years for someone just like you  
Se houvesse um homem com quem eu pudesse sonhar,  
Sonharia sobre um sonho feito realidade.  
Se houvesse um homem que eu pudesse amar,  
Eu esperaria um milhão de anos por alguém assim como você

Toda a educação que Wen WuXian parecia desprezar quando por lá estivera, por poucos meses, mas o suficiente para virar de ponta cabeça todos os pensamentos e toda a vida de Lan WangJin. 

O cultivador talentoso e irmão do atual líder da seita GusuLan se tornara ainda mais estóico e mais distante. Se antes já era de poucas palavras e uma autoridade que ninguém duvidava, agora sua mera presença fazia os estudantes congelarem no lugar. Seu coração estava despedaçado. 

Um amor que ele nunca expressara, um sentimento que o consumira dia após dia mesmo depois que Wen WuXian fora embora, mesmo depois que ele se tornara o Patriarca YuLing e que fora assassinado por se desviar do bom caminho da cultivação.

O racional de Lan WangJin sabia que o Patriarca fora um problema, mas seu coração o amara. Profundamente. Apenas porque Wen WuXian trouxera luz, encantamento e calor. Aquele jovem de jeito maluco o fizera repensar a vida, o fizera sentir-se finalmente vivo e não apenas um homem com um dever.

All my life I've been belated.  
Never taking any chances... always hesitating  
Where's the payoff? Where's the glory?  
Where's the one I'm holding out for?  
When's he walking through the door,  
The one that you walked through...  
If it isn't you?  
Toda a minha vida estive atrasado  
Sem nunca me arriscar... sempre hesitando  
Onde está a recompensa? Onde está a glória?  
Onde está quem eu estou esperando?  
Quando ele vai atravessar a porta,  
Aquela que você atravessou?  
Se não é você?

A vida inteira sob regras. Eram agora mais de quatro mil delas. Era proibido correr, fazer barulho, beber, gargalhar alto e... Wen WuXian nunca se importara em ser do jeito que ele era e fizera com que WangJin pensasse que existia bem mais na vida que regras. 

Não, o poderoso cultivador da seita GusuLan não iria virar um rebelde, apenas gostara de pensar que talvez a vida pudesse ser um pouco mais leve.

Mais leve se Wen WuXian estivesse consigo. 

A solidão do alto e belo WangJin, que já era um reflexo de saber-se diferente dos outros e ter inclinação para amar homens, apenas aumentara. Lan WangJin era um homem forte, um dos melhores cultivadores de todos os tempos, mas não encontrava alívio em nada, em ninguém. Não tinha vícios, não bebia, não fumava, não tinha mulheres, nem homens. O mais perto que chegara de ter alguém fora seu pouco envolvimento com o estouvado, implicante, difícil de lidar Wei WuXian.

Tivera tanto e por tão pouco tempo. Tivera fogo, animação, alegria, piadas, alguém que o perturbava e que o fazia questionar sua própria vida. Sentia tanta falta daquilo tudo e sequer soubera, à época, o quanto doeria não ter aquele estouvado sem noção por perto.

If there was a man I could dream of,  
I'd dream about a dream come true.  
If there was a man I could ever love,  
I'd wait a million years for someone just like you.  
Se houvesse um homem com quem eu pudesse sonhar,  
Sonharia sobre um sonho feito realidade.  
Se houvesse um homem que eu pudesse amar,  
Eu esperaria um milhão de anos por alguém assim como você

 

Poucos diálogos, muita implicância, brigas e... Respeito. O aprendiz da seita YunmengJiang tinha talento e um forte pendor a ser justo e ajudar a quem precisasse e isso era importante para o belíssimo irmão do Líder da Seita de GusuLan.

Lan WangJin guardara tudo, até as mínimas partículas, de lembranças que pudesse ter de Wen WuXian. Passara a criar coelhos porque o garoto estouvado lhe dera coelhos. Escondia bebida no chão de seu quarto para WuXian, se ele voltasse. Guardara até mesmo bilhetes rasgados que o então aluno em grau inferior lhe escrevera. 

Nada aplacava sua solidão, nem sua saudade. 

Lan WangJin aprendera, da pior maneira, que o amor podia doer. 

Happy endings never find me!  
I'd put all my fantasies and hopes of love behind me.  
All my moments overdue but...  
If there was a man out there for me  
I wish it would be  
Someone who could love me true  
If someone was you  
Finais felizes nunca me encontram!  
Deixaria pra trás todas minhas fantasias e esperanças de amor  
Todos os meus momentos que já deveriam ter chegado, mas  
Se houvesse um homem aí fora para mim  
Desejaria que fosse  
Alguém que pudesse me amar de verdade  
Se esse alguém fosse você


End file.
